new_age_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Salmonstar
is a heather-gray she-cat with pink striped patches and pale blue eyes. She is currently the leader of TideClan. She is currently in a relationship with Iolitefrost, and she is assertive and does things without hesitation. She stands up to others, and doesn't care what the Clan thinks unless it's for their sake. Appearance She is a lilac-colored molly, with pinkish patches that resemble fish flesh. These are covered in darker stripes, and they are very clear against her heathery pelt. She has relatively sleek fur like a fish, which also is part of her namesake, and she is very iridescent, especially in sunlight. Her paws and tail tip are also this pinkish color, and her face has similar markings to the stripes. She is semi-muscular, and she has more muscle near her shoulders and haunches, with powerful paws and strong claws. She has naturally curving neck and her back curves down in a good way. She makes sure to stretch her muscles now and then to keep in this sort of state, and she enjoys exercise. She has pointed ears, and her muzzle is medium-sized, poking out from her face in a typical way. Her eyes are a deep blue-green, with hints of aquamarine, and the hue darkens near her pupils. They also darken near the tops of her eyes, with the bottom being a very light blue, like water lilies on a pond. Her ears are a faded color from her pelt, and she has strong black pads, that are resistant to most scratches and wounds. Personality Salmonstar is very assertive, unfazed by the taunts of the agressive, and rather rude at some times, but she knows it's for her own reputation. She is especially assertive on the battlefield, often being the first to defend her Clanmates, and the last to collapse to the ground, beaten. She is also blunt, as she is relatively above-it-all, and she often says the obvious, causing torment, which she hates. She also is very quick-thinking, and learns new things with ease. Salmonstar is very breezy, and she likes to speak with a bit of slang a lot. She is relatively relaxed, and loves to chill out. She makes new friends easily, and likes to joke about. However, she becomes snappy and irritable when critisized. At these times, she has a short temper and lets out steam about random things, usually venting these things to Iolitefrost, who is the only one she feels like she can tell these sort of things to. Life Roleplay Salmonstar is first seen grooming her pelt intensively, making sure to get out the knots and finishing it by smoothing it down. Iolitefrost walks back to camp, feeling sad that she'll never be brave enough to tell Salmonstar about her feelings. Salmonstar asks what's wrong, and Iolitefrost asks if she will walk with her. The two walk out of camp, and Salmonstar asks what's wrong. Iolitefrost asks if she "like-like"s her back, and Salmonstar reassures that she does, and tells her to stop fretting about what others say. Iolitefrost walks back to camp with Salmonstar, thinking about her mother. Salmonstar says she misses her own mother, Crescentflower. Salmonstar then goes to the TideClan/FoliageClan border, where Energyfern assaults her and tells her to keep still or he'll kill her. He then mates with her, and she flees back to camp, nosing Iolitefrost frantically. Relationships Friends Coming Soon Love Interests Iolitefrost Although their backstory was never completely clear, it is clear that she likes Iolitefrost a lot. She likes the she-cat, and she enjoys hanging out with her very much. Although Iolitefrost (or Io, as she nicknames her) may say something different, she loves the she-cat and doesn't care about the criticism she faces when saying she takes her as her "mate". Enemies Energyfern Though she doesn't know him by name, she hates the cat, since he assaulted her and mated with her without consent. She now stays close as possible to the camp after this experience. She has decided not to keep the kits she is likely to have, and will never consider even the possibility of mating again. Trivia *Salmonstar is a monogamous asexual. She prefers mollies. Images Pixels Please do not edit this gallery without consent. Real Life Image